Soul War
by NeoX7
Summary: The tale of souls and swords builds as the waging battle between the Soul Swords finally breaks into an all out war.
1. A Tale of Souls and Swords

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>Siegfried looked back at his hometown, Ober-Getzenberg. He came by for one last visit before he headed to Ostrheinsburg for a final showdown with Nightmare. How long had it been since that eventful night where he killed his father in his illusioned sense of patriotism? That fateful night that set everything in motion and led his quest for Soul Edge's destruction? It didn't matter, he supposed. It would always feel like yesterday when he saw his father's face in the moonlight.<p>

As Siegfried approached the edge of town, he saw a person in armor riding a white horse, carrying a spear with a flag.

"Wolkfrone." Siegfried thought, recognizing the flag.

The horse slowed down as it approached him, and the knight descended from it, lifting up the visor of her helmet to reveal a tanned woman with red hair.

"Hilde." Siegfried said, recognizing the woman. "I thought I had already given you my answer at Worehein."

"I do well remember your decline to help us, Siegfried." The princess replied. "But you now just might need our help. Just as much as we need your."

"Whatever it is, the answer is no. This is for your own good." Siegfried said, leaving before Hilde could answer him.

(Meanwhile)

Panting, despair started taking over Sophitia as she limped as fast as she could with her twisted foot, trying to get away from Nightmare's servants, while clutching the child in her arms. Her left arm was bleeding heavily and she was pretty sure she had a broken rib. But she couldn't stop running. Not until she was far, far away from here.

"I'm going to get us both out of here, Pyrrha. I promise." Sophitia whispered into the ears of the unconscious child as she turned around the corner for the seventh time…or was it eighth…maybe ninth. These damn halls all looked the same.

It was all for nothing, though; she heard some voices and hid back around the corner, soflty clasping Pyrrha's mouth, should her daughter wake up, and tensed her own body. She could hear the footsteps getting closer, until they were right in front of her. Sophitia thought her heart would leap out of her chest. All it took was a single turn for them to find her.

"I don't see her anywhere." One of the servants said.

"She must've heard us coming and continued in the opposite direction. Let's continue." The other servant said as they continued down the hall, getting further away from Sophitia and Pyrrha. Sophitia allowed her body to relax. She couldn't get caught. For Pyrrha's sake.

Sophitia had already lost track of time while escaping the castle. She could have been running for minutes, hours, before she escaped the castle. But once she got outside, all of that didn't matter. She and Pyrrha were so close to getting away. All she had to do was get on the wooden raft and she would be free with her daughter. She had just gotten both of them on the raft when she once again heard the voices of Nightmare's servants.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Sophitia muttered as she desperately unfastened the chords anchoring the raft.

A wave of relief passed through her body as she undid the chords and the raft started sailing away just as Nightmare's servant's reached the coast.

Sophitia knew the wouldn't give chase; bit without orders from Nightmare.

"We're safe, Pyrrha. Finally we're safe." Sophitia said softly, brushing her daughter's hair gently. But it wasn't completely over. She needed to find the holy sword to rid her daughter of Soul Edge's influence. "I will find the Spirit Sword. Then you'll be okay."

While Sophitia sailed away, the servants went back to the castle to report the situation. Nightmare could never count on them, could he?

In his anger, he impaled Soul Edge into the ground, bringing about an electric current that instantly brought his servants to their knees.

After a short debate with himself about whether or not he should kill them, Nightmare decided to let them live for the meantime, before heading with Tira to the top of the tower.

"Ah, look. Little Sophi thinks she can escape." Tira giggled in a seemingly innocent voice.

Nightmare stuck Soul Edge to the before charging a black sphere of energy into his right hand.

"YEEAAAAAA!" Nightmare screamed as he launched the beam at Sophitia.

Sophitia heard the distant roar and turned to see the wave of energy launched at her. She quickly pressed Pyrrha against her chest and took out her Omega Shield to block the blast, causing an explosion as soon as their was contact between the shield and the beam.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was such a short chapter. I'll try to make them longer from now on. But I hope you liked it and review, please.<p> 


	2. Under the Star of Destiny

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>As he walked though the forest, Siegfried was grew increasingly annoyed with his stalker.<p>

"You ain't exactly discreet, so you might as well show yourself." Siegfried said, looking back. For a moment, there was no response. And then a girl with light blond hair tied in a ponytail, carrying a short sword and shield on her back came out from behind a tree. "Any particular reason why you're following me?"

"That sword. It's the Holy Stone…" The woman said pointing at Soul Calibur.

Siegfried raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about. "I'm sorry, you must have mistaken it for another object. This is the sword of redemption, Soul Calibur."

"Soul Calibur…That's…"

Siegfried saw the girl ball her hands into fists and readied his had, need he reach for his sword.

"Is there a problem?"

"That sword…It at Soul Edge caused so much pain to my sister."

"Believe me, I know what you're saying." Siegfried replied. "But the sword should not take the blame. It can still be changed. It's alive, just like us."

"Not for long." The woman said as she took out her sword and shield and charged at Siegfried.

Siegfried took out his sword and their blades clashed. Siegfried immediately went to the defensive, blocking and dodging the woman's attacks. With her fighting style, as well as her looks, Siegfried couldn't help but wonder if he had met her before. He then knew why she looked so familiar. She reminded him of that blond woman he had fought as Nightmare years ago. This girl was very similar to her.

Siegfried blocked another of the girl's attacks and pushed her back.

"I do not wish to fight you." Siegfried said.

"Then just destroy that sword! It just as capable of evil as Soul Edge!"

"…Yes, I won't deny that. I know that first-hand. But we're also just as capable of evil as the swords. We kill people. And it's our choices that make us pick up the swords"

The girl seemed to stop at that and think for a moment and accepted his answer, seeing as how she lowered her weapons.

"So, is there anything I can help you with?" Siegfried asked once more.

"I'm looking for someone. I was hoping that by following you, I would find her.

Siegfried wondered for a moment. He had isolated himself from everyone during his crusade. But this girl…She looked desperate. Whoever she was looking for, she must be pretty important to her.

"Fine, come on."

The girl beamed at Siegfried's permission to allow her to travel with him.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Cassandra Alexandra. Yours?"

"Siegfried Schtauffen." Siegfried replied as they walked through the forest.

(Meanwhile)

Sophitia turned lightly in the bed. She felt warm from the sheets covering her. Her head was spinning and the last thing she remembered was…Nightmare…and that beam launched at her. Sophitia immediately sat up, ignoring the pain that ran through her body, and looked around for Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha?" Sophitia called out, hoping for a reply from her daughter.

"Oh, you're awake."

Sophitia turned to see a Chinese girl at the door, carry a plate with bread and a glass of water, which she placed on the stand beside Sophitia.

"Don't worry. The girl is okay. She's outside playing with my friend. I'm Xianghua, by the way." The girl said.

Sophitia was at loss of what to say.

"I'm…I'm Sophitia." She replied quietly.

"We found you and your daughter floating in the water at the edge of town. What happened?" Xianghua asked.

"…"

"…I understand. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked so suddenly. I left some clothes in the drawer. We'll be waiting outside." Xianghua said as she left.

Sophitia ate and got dressed before going outside, where she saw her Pyrrha playing with a man with brown hair and blue robes. Once Pyrrha saw her, she immediately ran to her mother, who took Pyrrha into her arms.

"Mommy!" Pyrrha said as she hugged her mother.

"Pyrrha, I'm so glad you're safe." Sophitia said.

"That's a nice and lively kid you got there." The man said as he approached. "Name's Kilik." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Sophitia. Thank you for helping us." Sophitia said as she shook Kilik's hand.

"It was nothing…Sophitia, would you mind if I speak you in private for a moment?" Kilik said.

"Um, sure. Pyrrha, why don't you go play with Xianghua for a moment?" Sophitia said.

Pyrrha nodded and went to play with the woman as Sophitia faced Kilik.

"Your daughter…I can sense traces of Soul Edge in her." Kilik said.

"So you also know about the cursed sword?" Sophtia asked.

"Yes. Let's say I have some history with it. I've absorbed some traces of Soul Edge's influence, so your daughter should be okay for now, but…with just that, she'll come to experience pain in the future and will never be completely clear of Soul Edge's influence."

"So the Spirit Sword is the only way to cure Pyrrha."

"You've heard of Soul Calibur?"

"Yes. I take it you also have."

"Not only that. Xianghua was once its wielder."

"She was? That she might have a clue about it."

"No. We lost it a long time ago." Kilik said. "But we might just have a clue as to where it is. We heard rumors of a man with giant, glowing blue, crystal sword just a few towns away. We're heading there. You and Pyrrha wish to come along?"

"Yes." Sophitia said, before bowing. "Thank you so much?"

"It's nothing, really." Kilik said with a smile. "And for the other think that I wished to ask you. What happened to you and your daughter that led to you nearly drowning?"

"…The Azure Knight, Nightmare. He's some towns away. I assume I was dragged away by the current over here." Sophitia said.

"Nightmare, huh? Yeah, I heard he was nearby. We were planning on heading there after we found Soul Calibur. Well, rest up, we'll set out tomorrow morning." Kilik said. "I'm going to get some food for dinner."

And with that, Kilik left.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update. I know, I'll try to make the chapters longer. I hope you liked the chapter and review, please.<p> 


	3. Destination

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Siegfried and Cassandra had been walking the forest for hours. They should be arriving at the end of the forest any moment now.<p>

Siegfried was starving. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was almost late afternoon.

He and Cassandra then stopped when a voice told them to freeze.

Several men appeared around them, carrying knives and swords.

"Thieves…" Siegfried said quietly as he looked around.

"Well, looks like it just might be our lucky day, boys." The apparent leader of the band said. "Huge crystal sword that can get us a lot money and fine young lady."

The bandit then approached Cassandra.

"So, what's your name, girl?" The bandit asked as he brushed a bit of Cassandra's hair, earning him a knee to the guts, followed by a punch straight to the face, breaking his nose. "Little bitch…"

The bandit took out his knife just as Cassandra took out her sword and shield, but before she could even stab the guy, Siegfried had slammed the guy away, against a tree with Soul Calibur.

The other thieves then charged at them, and Siegfried simply swung his sword, delivering wide slashes, hitting the crowd of people that attempted to attack him, before impaling Soul Calibur into the ground, causing crystal spikes to emerge from the ground, cutting some of the thieves, and knocking back others. Seeing as how this was no ordinary sword, the band of thieves stood up and ran away.

"That should take care of them." Siegfried said as he once again placed the Spirit Sword on his back. He turned to check on Cassandra, only to see her glaring at him.

Siegfried raised an eyebrow, wandering why she was mad, before shrugging and continuing his way down the forest.

(A while later)

Siegfried was devouring the food on his plate. Once they had arrived at a town, the first thing they decided to do was to stop by at a pub to have lunch.

The people, of course, were quite alarmed when the weapon-carrying duo entered, and were still on edge due to the fact that the sword Siegfried was carrying was gigantic, despite the fact the sword seemed to emit some kind of soothing energy.

Siegfried was eating his steak when he saw Cassandra, still glaring at him. She hadn't stopped since the little incident in the forest with those thieves.

"I could have handled those guys, you know." Cassandra said, finally speaking what was on her mind.

"I'm sure you could." Siegfried replied as he ate a scrambled egg. "I just didn't want you wasting your energy for nothing. Besides, you at least got to punch the guy in the face."

"Oh, I was gonna do much worse to him with my sword." Cassandra said.

"Okay, I don't need the details." Siegfried said, not wanting to imagine the kind of things Cassandra would have done to him had she had the chance.

Siegfried suddenly heard some people in the pub talking rather loudly about something concerning Hilde and Nightmare.

"That princess of Wolfkrone, Hilde, she's got a lot of courage, going out to face Nightmare's army."

"Yeah, but you know…This is the Azure Knight we're talking about. He's taken down dozens of armies by himself. What makes you think this one will be any different?"

"From what I heard, Wolfkrone has one of the best, if not **the** best military force in the world. And let me in on a little secret, rumors have it that Hilde of enlisting anyone who wishes to serve in battle, and that she's sent out some people to look for the most skilled warriors in the kingdom for their help."

Cassandra noticed the look on Siegfried's face as soon as one of the men said "Nightmare". She wondered what connection the German had to him.

"By the way, I still haven't heard what's your plan." Cassandra said. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm going to Ostrheinsburg to face Nightmare." Siegfried said.

"Why don't you go help the Wolfkrone army, then? You heard those guys. They're looking for the strongest warriors they can find." Cassandra said.

"No, it's better if I don't. I don't really get along with people and this is my battle, and my battle alone."

"So you have something personal with Nightmare?" Cassandra asked.

"You have no idea." Siegfried replied.

"Well, I guess I'm going with you to Ostrheinsburg, then. Heard rumors that my sister is over there."

"What could your sister possibly be doing in Ostrheinsburg?" Siegfried asked.

"…My niece was kidnapped by one of Nightmare's malfested. He…the bastard blackmailed my sister into working for him or else he would kill my niece." Cassandra said, her features showing the hatred and anger. "I'm going to find them. And when I do, I'll get them out of there."

"Cassandra, look, I understand that you want to try and save your family, but heading straight on into the castle with no back up is suicide. You'll get yourself killed." Siegfried said.

"Shouldn't stop me from trying." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra…look, if you're in that much need of help, I'll help you find your sister and niece, but you have to promise me not to do anything stupid." Siegfried said.

"Deal." Cassandra said, before finally starting to eat her lunch, taking a bite of her toast filled with eggs, butter, and ham.

(Meanwhile)

"I can't thank you two enough for looking after Pyrrha and me and letting us stay with you." Sophitia said.

"Really, Sophitia, it's no problem. Besides, we enjoy yours and Pyrrha's company." Xiangua said as she and Sophitia started cooking dinner.

Sophitia was cutting up the vegetables while Xianghua cut up the fish Kilik had caught.

Meanwhile, Kilik was outside, teaching Pyrrha some basic martial arts movement so she could defend herself.

"So tell, I still don't know where you're from." Xianghua asked.

"We're from Athens, in the Ottoman Empire." Sophitia said.

"The Ottoman Empire, huh? I've always wanted to visit the place. I wanted to visit every place." Xianghua said.

"Well, feel free to stop by my place any time." Sophitia said. "By the way, I've been wondering, how did you and Kilik meet each other?"

"Well, 4 years ago, Kilik was a traveler and we met at a port. He told me about Soul Edge, and along with another friend of ours, we faced Soul Edge and were able to partially destroy it. But after all those years, the sword started regaining its strength and, by chance, we met again on our travels to once again stop Soul Edge." Xianghua said as she started.

"Really, wow. That's a big coincidence." Sophitia said.

"Yeah. And you, how did you get involved with the sword?" Xianghua asked.

"If I told you, you'd probably think I'm crazy." Sophitia said.

"Sophitia, after what I've seen, nothing will make me think you're crazy."

"Well, 7 years ago, I received a message from the god Hephaestus, who told me about Soul Edge and to go destroy it. I eventually managed, with the help of a woman who came to my aid. I was also able to partially destroy Soul Edge, but it wasn't enough. I heard 3 years later that someone had been possessed by Soul Edge." Sophitia said, not mentioning that she had met the boy who had been possessed.

Sophitia's thoughts suddenly shifted to that particular boy. She remembered how she had met him 7 years ago. He was just a boy, playing knight, looking for Soul Edge. And then, 4 years ago, when she had that vision of Nightmare and she saw that same boy within the armor. He seemed to be suffering; in pain, trying to fight the influence of the sword over him, and was losing miserably. She had tried to fight Nightmare once and lost. The Azure Knight had proved to be too strong for her.

She wondered if that boy was still possessed, although she doubted it.

"Sophitia, you okay?" Xianghua asked, noticing her friend seemed to be in deep thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking." Sophitia said.

"Anything in particular disturbing you?"

"No, I was just thinking." Sophitia said.

"…Listen, I know that I asked this before, and if you don't want to, you still don't have to answer me, but what happened that we found you floating in the water?" Xianghua asked.

"One of Nightmare's servants kidnapped my daughter and forced me to work for him, since Pyrrha had been corrupted with Soul Edge's influence." Sophitia said as she cut the carrots.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to turn out fine." Xianghua said.

"Thanks, Xianghua." Sophitia said.

(A while later)

"Kilik, Pyrrha, dinner's ready." Sophitia said.

As Kilik and Pyrrha entered the house and went to the table, which had rice, fish, and vegetable soup.

"Pyrrha, how do you say to Xianghua and Kilik?" Sophitia said.

"Thank you for the meal." Pyrrha said before she started eating dinner.

"No problem, Pyrrha." Xianghua said with a smile.

Once they were finished, Kilik and Pyrrha went to sleep while Sophitia offered to help Xianghua clean the plates.

(Meanwhile)

"Explain to me how I got stuck with you guys, again?" Maxi asked as he stood in between Mitsurugi and Rock.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one that's stuck suffering by being stuck with you two." Mitsurugi said.

"Not as much as I am." Rock said.

"Wanna repeat that, Rhino-head." Mitsurugi said as he grabbed the handle of his sword.

"I said that being stuck with your, airhead, is the most troublesome thing in the world." Rock replied as he took out his mace.

"Okay, quit it, you two." Maxi said as he got in between his travel companions.

"Tell me again why am I going with you two all the way to Ostrheinsburg?" Mitsurugi said.

"Because you were looking for somebody strong to fight against and to be honest, despite the fact that you're strong, Mitsurugi, you can't handle Nightmare's entire army by yourself." Maxi said. "Besides, I could use some back up my myself."

"Fine…But why does Rhino-head here have to come along?" The samurai asked.

"Good question, I'd rather be traveling by myself." Rock said.

"For the same reasons, you can't handle Nightmare's entire army all by yourself and I could use your help." Maxi said.

"But you haven't even told us who you're after." Rock said.

"I'm after the Black Giant, Astaroth." Maxi said.

"Astaroth, huh? Not gonna be an easy task, kid." Rock said.

"You met him?"

"Yeah. I am ashamed to say that he beat the hell out of me. I barely survived the encounter." Rock said. "But what I found most amusing was how similar his attack patterns were to mine. Why do want to fight him anyway?"

"He slaughtered my crew. He took away my best friends. I won't stop until that monster is destroyed." Maxi said.

"Revenge, then. Well, I'm gonna tell you, kid. You're gonna have to get stronger." Mitsurugi said.

"I can handle myself just fine." Maxi said.

"If you say so." Mitsurugi replied.

"So, where are we going?" Rock asked.

"We're heading north. We're some towns away from Ostrheinsburg." Maxi said. "With luck, we should be there within a few days."

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you wll keep reviewing.<p> 


	4. Reunion of Souls

I do not own anthing.

* * *

><p>Kilik, Xianghua, Sophitia, and Pyrrha walked down the road which would supposedly take them to the nearest town.<p>

"Xianghua, do you know the town which were heading for?" Sophitia asked.

"Well, the last town to have sighted what appeared to be a man holding a giant, blue, crystal sword was Ober-Getzenberg. That should be only three towns away, so if we're lucky, we should get there by either nighttime today, or tomorrow morning." Xianghua asked while Kilik was talking to a merchant who was passing by.

Once they finished talking, Kilik gave the man his thanks, before returning to the group with a smile on his face.

"Good news. The man carrying what is most likely Soul Calibur was seen just two towns away. Apparently, he's heading our direction, so he should be at Wolfkrone." Kilik said.

"That's the next town!" Xianghua said.

"If we hurry up, we can make it there before mid-day." Kilik said.

"Mommy…"

"What is it, Pyrrha?" Sophitia asked.

"I don't feel too good." Pyrrha muttered.

Sophitia placed her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"You're with a fever." Sophitia said as she picked up Pyrrha.

"Soul Edge's influence is already starting to return." Kilik said. "We better hurry to the next town, quick."

"I'm sorry to bother you guys with all this." Sophitia said.

"Sophitia, relax. We want to help." Xianghua said. "Now come on."

The four of them continued down the path that would take them to Wolfkrone.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on, you three. If we wanna get to Ostrheinsburg, we have to hurry up." Seong Mi-na said.

"Well, aren't we in a hurry." Yun-seong said, panting, before falling with his back on the floor. "Can we relax? Just for a moment? It's hot, I'm tired, and I haven't eaten or drank anything in a while. Even Talim's exhausted."

"True…" Talim muttered.

"…Fine. We 'll stay in this town for the day." Mi-na said. "But if you want to find a place to stay and eat, your gonna have to stand up and keep walking."

"Okay, as long as I know we can rest, I think we can stand up." Yun-seong said as he lifted himself back up to his feet.

"Good. Now come on you two…Oh my God." Mi-na said as she looked into the alleyway and saw a girl with a dark dress and vermilion hair passed out on the middle of the floor.

"What's a kid doing here?" Yun-seong asked.

"I don't know, but we can't leave her here. Come on." Mi-na said as she picked up the little girl. "Yun-seong, go to the nearest market in town and buy some herbs, medicines, whatever of the sort. Talim, come with me, you know something about medicines."

Yun-seong nodded and went dashing down the street to find a market where he could get supplies.

"Where do we meet?" Yun-seong asked with a yell.

"At the center of town." Mi-na replied.

"She seems to be merely knocked out." Talim said as she checked the girl in Mi-na's arms. She seemed to be just a bit younger than her. "Still, I have to get her somewhere proper where I kind check her."

"Let's see if we can find any place where we can stay for the night." Mi-na said.

(Meanwhile)

"We finally arrived." Taki said.

"Well, that was one tiring journey." Yoshimitsu said. "What about Ostrheinsburg?"

"We're all tired from the travels. We should rest in the city for the night." Taki said.

"Alright, I'll start looking immediately for a place where we can rest." Hwang said.

"Sounds good. Yoshimitsu, I want you to go with Hwang and immediately go to the house." Taki said.

"Why do I have to go to the house?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"Because you'll end up frightening people with that mask of yours." Taki replied.

"So? It's just a mask. People will get over it." Yoshimitsu said.

"Still, I don't want any commotion and gather unwanted attention." Taki said. "So you are going to wait inside."

"Is there anything else you want my to do along the way?" Hwang asked.

"Just buy some food." Taki said. "I'll go around to see I can get any information on Nightmare and his men."

And with that, they split up.

(Meanwhile)

"Finally, we're here!" Cassandra said with a smile, stretching herself as they arrived.

Siegfried merely looked around as he observed Wolfkrone. It was a beautiful kingdom. He thought of Hilde and how it must be like to be the princess of a place like this.

He knew that she was extremely liked around here. Not to mention in most countries because of her courage and determination.

Siegfried wondered about the woman's proposal to unite forces in the battle against Nightmare. He questioned if he should have accepted it. But every time it seemed he found an ally against Nightmare, they seemed to die. He didn't want to get her involved in this. But she still insisted in involving her.

"SIEGFRIED!"

Siegfried jumped slightly as Cassandra screamed in his ear.

"What? !" Siegfried said.

Dammit, that scream had nearly deafened him.

"Did you listen to a word I said?"

"No. But all you had to do was call my attention. You didn't have to leave me half deaf." Siegfried replied.

"Well, I was trying, but you wouldn't respond." Cassandra said as she pouted.

"Well, you got my attention." Siegfried said.

"Let's go to the market. I heard Wolfkrone has amazing food and clothes." Cassandra said cheerfully.

Siegfried eyes narrowed. He was **not** being dragged into shopping with women. No way. Just…no.

"No…" Siegfried said.

"Oh, you're coming." Cassandra said, giving him a glare.

"If I refuse?"

(A while later)

"How did I get caught up in this?" Siegfried muttered as he found himself being dragged through the streets all the way to the markets.

"Stop complaining and be a man." Cassandra said.

"It's because I'm a man that being stuck with a woman shopping is horrible." Siegfried said.

"Okay, then stop complaining and just relax and shop with me. Who knows, you might find something you like." Cassandra said.

Siegfried sighed. He had no choice.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on, lay her here." Xianghua said as she prepared a bed for Pyrrha to lay down at.

"Her fever is increasing." Sophitia said worriedly as she placed checked her Pyrrha's temperature.

"Xianghua, get whatever you can to make Pyrrha a bit better. I'll go look around town to see if there is anyone who is carrying a blue crystal." Kilik said as he hleft.

Kilik wandered around town looking for someone who might have seen a man with a giant, blue crystal. For a long time, Kilik questions resulted in disappointment, until a man approached.

"Excuse, are you looking for a man with a giant crystal sword?"

"Yes."

"I saw a man like that just north with a woman with blond hair." The man said.

"Can you please take me to him?" Kilik asked.

The man nodded and led Kilik to where Siegfried and Cassandra were.

Kilik ran up to the man and grabbed his arm. Siegfried, alarmed, turned, ready for combat, but he, as well as Kilik, froze once they recognized each other. Siegfried knew the man from that night 4 years ago, while Kilik recognized the man as the one who used to be Nightmare while under Soul Edge's influence, but Kilik immediately dismissed that once he remembered about Pyrrha's condition.

"You…What're you…?"

"Listen, no time for that. Is that Soul Calibur?" Kilik cut Siegfried off.

"Yeah." Siegfried replied.

"I need your help. There's this little girl with a fever because she's been exposed to Soul Edge." Kilik said. "Please, you have to help her."

"Take me to her." Siegfried said.

Kilik guided Siegfried to the house where they were staying at, as Cassandra followed.

"Where's the kid?" Siegfried asked as he entered the house.

As Xianghua turned her head at to look at Siegfried, her eyes widened as she saw the man from 4 years ago wielding Soul Calibur.

Sophitia face also turned into one of shock as she saw Siegfried, as did Siegfried's. The two immediately remembered each other from when they fought against one another 4 years ago. Sophitia, however, became more shocked as she saw Cassandra with him.

"Sophitia!" Cassandra said as she ran and hugged her sister.

"You two know each other?" Xianghua asked.

"She's my sister." Sophitia explained.

"**She's** your sister?" Siegfried asked Cassandra.

"Yeah." Cassandra said with a smile. Then, she noticed Pyrrha, with a tormented look on her face. "Pyrrha! What's wrong with her?"

"She's been exposed to Soul Edge." Sophitia said, before turning to face Siegfried. "Please, do something!"

"Let me check her." Siegfried said as he approached Pyrrha.

But as he got closer to her, she seemed to be in more pain.

"…How long has she been exposed to Soul Edge?" Siegfried asked quickly.

"For a long time." Sophitia replied.

"I am capable of destroying the Soul Edge influence within her body. But with the influence already attached to her soul, it's very risky. I could end up only taking a part of Soul Edge, or I would end up taking too much and absorb Pyrrha's soul accidentally." Siegfried said.

"So chances are she's going to die. " Kilik asked. "This is risky, are you sure we should do this?"

"If we don't do anything, she is going to die." Siegfried said. "We have to try."

Kilik looked at Sophitia, who nodded.

"All right." Kilik said. "Go ahead."

"Great." Siegfried said as he placed Soul Calibur on the floor. A reddish aura seemed to start coming out of Pyrrha and started going around Soul Calibur, which emitted a powerful blue light from its core, turning the negative energy blue, before dispersing it, extinguishing the influence.

"…So?" Xianghua asked, wanted to be absolutely sure everything was okay.

"She will be okay." Siegfried said as he removed Soul Calibur from the ground.

"Thank the gods." Sophitia said as she wiped the tears of relief from her eyes.

"But she's gonna need to rest. I better stay nearby tonight so that Soul Calibur can heal her and she can make a full and quick recovery. She'll be in a bit of pain because of the small fragments of Soul Edge still within her, but they are so minimal, that the pain will be almost nonexistent. And with Soul Calibur, the that influence will be wiped out faster." Siegfried said.

They all looked at Sophitia, who nodded, and they left.

Siegfried sighed as he took a chair and sat on it while placing Soul Calibur beside the little girl. So this was the result of his actions? His actions as Nightmare had gotten even a little girl and her mother involved in this? Siegfried rested his head against his hand, a deep feeling of self-loathing inside of him, while Soul Calibur emitted it's healing energy, quickly healing Pyrrha of the damages done to her by Soul Edge as Siegfried watched on.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the chater, and please, review and thank you for those who already did.<p> 


	5. Gathering

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>Sophitia lightly yawned as she descended the stairs from her room.<p>

She went to the room where she had left Pyrrha last night. She saw that man who was carrying Soul Calibur beside the bed.

He had fallen asleep on the chair which he had placed beside Pyrrha's bed. His hand was on the edge of the bed, and Pyrrha seemed to have crawled in his direction during her sleep and slightly grabbed one of his fingers.

Sophitia smiled. She had never seen Pyrrha so peaceful. She was thankful to the man for curing her daughter. She then noticed the man didn't have a blanket. He spent the whole night by her daughter's side without a cover. Or even a bed for that matter. She wasn't sure if that armor of his was cold and if a blanket would make any difference. But nevertheless, Sophitia went back upstairs and got some fresh blankets.

She came back down with some blankets and covered the man with them. She took a good look at his face while she was at it. He had changed slightly since she had seen him in her vision 4 years ago. His hair was a bit longer, and he had a scar running from above his right eye all the way down to his cheek. But there was something about him that seemed so much different. Even sleeping he seemed so much more…mature.

"Whatcha doing?"

Sophitia gave a slight jump as she felt a jolt go up her spine.

She turned to see her sister by the door with her arms crossed, a sly grin on her face.

"I was just, um, getting some blankets for him…" Sophitia said quickly.

"Really? Cause from where I was standing, it seemed like you were admiring the pretty boy." Cassandra said.

"No, I was just wondering how he got that scar." Sophitia replied quickly with a blush.

"You sure about that?" Cassandra said, enjoying teasing her sister. "I mean, he is really cute and all."

"Cassandra, I'm married!" Sophitia said.

"So? Just because you're married, doesn't mean you can't also like another guy." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra!" Sophitia said.

"Fine, fine." Cassandra replied as she left the room. "Come on, the others are waiting for you."

"Coming." Sophitia said as she finished placing the blankets around Siegfried.

(Meanwhile)

Mi-na watched as the girl they had found in the alleyway slowly starting to wake up.

"Hey…" Mi-na said softly as the girl woke up.

Amy was slightly alarmed as she awoke in the unfamiliar place. She backed up as she saw the Mi-na.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Mi-na said as she offered the girl a glass of water.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Listen, my name is Seong Mi-na. Me and my friends found you passed out in the alley." Mi-na said. "Mind telling us your name?"

Amy just ignored the question and took the cup of water and drank it quickly.

"Okay, well, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine." Mi-na said.

"Hey, is she already awake?" Yun-seong asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, but she clearly wants to be alone." Mi-na said.

"Maybe I can get her to talk." Yun-seong said.

"No, you won't. You are going to leave her alone so she can rest." Mi-na said as she grabbed Yun-seong by the ear and took him out of the room.

As the two left the room, Amy sank into deep thought. She was looking for Raphael. He had simply disappeared one day. No note, nothing behind to tell her where he'd gone. Worried, Amy had set out searching for him. She finally got a lead that said Raphael might possible be in Wolfkrone. Problem was, Amy had gotten lost along the way and had no food or water. By the time she had arrived at Wolfkrone, she was in a bad shape. She stumbled through the streets, until she passed out in the alley.

Amy got off of bed and went to the leaving room, where she saw the Mi-na, Yun-seong, and another girl who she hadn't met yet.

"Oh, you're finally out of bed." Talim said. "Want some food?"

Amy gently nodded, and Talim placed some food on a plate and put it on the table, before Amy.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Talim." Talim asked.

"…Amy." Amy replied softly.

"So, Amy, what were you doing, passed out on the street?" Yun-seong asked.

"I'm…I'm looking for my father, Raphael. I haven't eaten or drank in days, so I passed out when I arrived at the city." Amy said as she ate.

"Raphael? Where have I heard that name before?" Talim wondered, before she remembered. "Raphael? Blonde hair, rapier?"

"Yes." Amy said.

"You know him?" Mi-na asked.

"Yeah, fought him once." Talim said. "So, he's missing?"

"Yeah…" Amy said, now having a slight distrust of the group of people around her.

"Well…I guess we could help you look for him." Talim said.

"Yeah, we have time." Mi-na agreed.

"Really?" Amy asked, not believing they would do such a thing.

"Yeah." Yun-seong said.

"I met Raphael, and from what I felt from him, I could tell he's not the nicest of men. But one of his redeeming qualities is the love he has for those dear to him." Talim said.

Amy nodded, knowing that was a true.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Seong Mi-na stood up and went to open the door, and was confronted by a soldier.

"Yes, sir? How may we help you?" Mi-na asked.

"Seong Mi-na?" The soldier asked.

"Um…yes?" The Mi-na said, wondering how the man knew her name.

"The princess wants to see you. I'm going to have to ask you and your companions to come with me." The soldier said.

"What's this about?" Yun-seong asked.

"Your Highness wants to speak to you. I must ask you to accompany me."

"…Well, not like we have much of an option. Let's go." Mi-na said as they left the house and went along with the soldier.

(Meanwhile)

Siegfried woke up to find the bed empty. Siegfried looked down to see blankets covering him. He wondered who had covered him during his sleep.

He also thought about how yesterday had been one crazy day. So many people from his past just coming back into his life out of nowhere. It almost seemed like destiny was playing with them.

Siegfried slowly walked out of the room, almost afraid of confronting those people who knew so much about him.

"Hey, so you're finally awake, sleepy-head." Xianghia said.

Siegfried just remained quiet. He didn't know what to say.

"It's been a while since I last saw you. I never thought you would one day wield Soul Calibur." Xianghua said. "It's kind of funny. I was its first wielder, and now, when I finally see it again, it's in your hands."

Siegfried looked away.

"But if it chose you, I'm sure that you're a great guy. I'm sure Calibur made the right choice. Um, do you mind if I…?"

Siegfried looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw her with her hand extended. Siegfried took out his sword and handed it to the girl.

"…Been a long time, friend." Xianghua said, a sense of nostalgia filling her.

The Spirit Sword seemed to shimmer with a soft glow in response before Xianghua handed the sword back to Siegfried.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Xianghua."

"Siegfried. Siegfried Schtauffen." Siegfried replied.

Kilik then entered the room.

"Good morning." Kilik said, before holding out his hand.

Siegfried just looked at it for a few moments, before looking at Kilik.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything." Kilik said. "I understand. What happened all those years ago is in the past. Besides, you were under Soul Edge's influence. I completely understand, so let's see this as a fresh beginning. I'm Kilik."

"…Siegfried." Siegfried said as he shook the man's hand.

"Come on, the others are waiting for you outside."

Kilik led Siegfried outside. He saw the little girl playing with her mother and Cassandra, who he now knew was her aunt.

"Oh, good morning." Sophitia said as she stood up and gave Siegfried a warm smile.

"About time you woke up, Siegfried." Cassandra said.

"Pyrrha, isn't there anything you want to say to the man?" Sophitia asked the little girl who was hiding behind her mother shyly while looking on at the Siegfried, before she walked up to him with a flower in her hand.

"Thank you, mister." The girl said as she bowed while holding out her flower towards Siegfried.

Siegfried kneeled down so that he was on the same level as her and softly took the flower.

"What's your name?" Pyrrha asked.

"Siegfried."

"Siegfried? That's a strange name." Pyrrha said innocently.

"Pyrrha!" Sophitia said while Cassandra snickered. "I'm sorry about her."

"It's okay. What's your name?" Siegfried asked.

"Pyrrha Alexandra." Pyrrha replied.

"Pyrrha…That's a beautiful name." Siegfried replied, making the girl smile.

"Mister Siegfrid, where did you get that scar?" Pyrrha asked as she lightly touched Siegfried scar.

"I…I accidentally hurt myself." Siegfried replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kilik asked Siegfried.

"I was heading towards Ostrheinburg. I'm gonna face Nightmare." Siegfried said.

"Well, we might be able to help. We were planning on doing the same." Kilik said.

"No, thanks. This is my battle, and mine alone." Siegfried said.

"Listen, you're probably saying that because you feel responsible for all of Nightmare's actions, but the truth is, you could use some help to fight, it would be easier, for both of us." Kilik said.

Siegfried thought about it for a moment, he wasn't sure if he should accept the help of others. In the end, he'd just drag them down. But they were one their own quest against Soul Edge. Their goals were the same, no matter if they were together or not.

"Sophitia we still need some food. Can you go to the market in town?" Xianghua asked.

"Sure." Sophitia said as she started leaving when Cassandra stopped her.

"Siegfried, would you go with my sister?" Cassandra asked with a small grin.

Sophitia turned her head to glare at her sister.

"You don't need to, Siegfried. It's quite all right. I can go to the market myself and get the food." Sophitia said, not wanting to bother the man.

"Please, Siegfried. Just to make sure she's safe." Cassandra insisted, although that was not the reason why.

"…Sure." Siegfried said.

Sophitia give a low sigh. Cassandra was taking this too far. Siegfried, despite the sleep, was probably exhausted from last night. And yet Cassandra was making him come with her.

(Meanwhile)

"And why do I have to go with you?" Taki asked.

"The princess is asking for you and your friends to come. So please, I must ask you to come with me to the castle." The soldier said.

"Castle? There's the magic word. Let's go, Taki." Hwang said as he stood and gladly followed the soldier.

Taki sighed. That idiot.

"Come on, Yoshimitsu." Taki said as went after Hwang.

(Meanwhile)

"The princess is asking for me?" Maxi asked.

"Yes." The soldier replied.

"Man, I knew I was good-looking, but I guess I just reached a whole new level." Maxi said as he slicked back his hair.

"Quit it. You seem like a girl." Mitsurugi said.

"Say that again!" Maxi said, pulling out his nun-chucks.

"I said you seem like a little girl with that hair of yours." Mitsurugi replied, taking out his katana.

"Gentlemen, please. I must ask for you to come with me. The princess wishes to talk to the three of you," The soldier said.

"The three of us?" Rock asked.

"Yes, you three. Now, if you would please come with me." The soldier said as he guided them to the castle.

(Meanwhile)

Siegfried and Sophitia walked through the streets of Wolfkrone silently. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left.

"Thank you." Sophitia said, finally breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For saving Pyrrha."

"There's nothing to thank me for. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have to go through this in the first place." Siegfried replied.

"Still…" Sophitia said. "…By the way, I never introduced myself. I'm Sophitia Alexandra. I don't know if you remember me, but we faced each other once when you were still the Azure Knight."

"Yeah, I remember you. Sorry for beating you up." Siegfried said.

"It's okay. But you never told me your full name." Sophitia asked.

"Siegfried Schtauffen." Siegfried replied.

"So, Siegfried, where are you from?" Sophitia asked.

"Holy Roman Empire. And judging by your last name, I'd say you're from the Ottoman Empire." Siegfried said.

"Yeah." Sophitia asked. "Can I ask a question?'

"…Yeah."

"How did you really get that scar?"

"I got it when I freed myself from Soul Edge's control. I was facing Soul Edge within my subconscious and he ended up cutting me." Siegfried said.

"Must've hurt." Sophitia said.

They attention was suddenly called they saw a kid running down the street with a man after him. The kid saw Siegfried and ran behind him.

"Sir, are you with the boy?" The man asked.

"Why?" Siegfried asked.

"Little devil stole from me."

Siegfried looked down to see the kid holding some food with him.

"…Yes. He is with me. Here, this will be more than enough for how much he took, and he'll be able to buy some more." Siegfried said as he gave the man some golden coins.

Both the man and the kid looked at Siegfried in shock, before the man took the coins.

"Fine. He can get some more food at my store." The man said as he walked away, while the boy looked up at Siegfried.

"Thank you, mister." The boy said before he went after the man so he could get more to eat.

"That was really nice of you." Sophitia said as they continued their way down to the market.

Siegfried blushed at the complement. He wasn't used to being praised.

"See? You're a nice person." Sophitia said.

"Let's just go to the market." Siegfried said.

(Meanwhile)

Kilik heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see one of Wolfkrone's soldiers before the house.

"Yes?"

"Kilik, correct?"

"Who wishes to know?" Kilik asked.

"Your Highness wants you and your friends in her castle, now." The soldier said.

"We didn't do anything." Xianghua said.

"I know. Your Highness merely wishes to speak with you." The soldier replied.

"But some of our friends are still…"

"We know. We sent someone to pick them up. Just come with me, please." The soldier said.

"Well, I guess we have to do what he says." Cassandra said as she picked up Pyrrha and she and Kilik and Xianghua left.

(Meanwhile)

"So, what do you think about taking some of these, Siegfried?" Sophita asked as she looked at the food that were being offered at the market.

"Pick whichever you want. Or maybe a bit of everything." Siegfried said.

A rock then suddenly struck Siegfried in the head.

"Siegfried!" Sophitia said as she went to Siegfried and checked the wound. He was bleeding. She turned her head in the direction where the rock had come from. "What the hell? !"

Siegfried and Sophitia saw a man holding some rocks.

"So you show up even here, Nightmare." The man said.

People all around started looking in their direction, but their attention was especially caught when the man called Siegfried Nightmare.

"He's not Nightmare!" Sophitia said, coming to Siegfried's defense.

"And who are you? One of Nightmare's malfested?" The man asked.

"I am not a malfested and he is not Nightmare." Sophitia said, gritting her teeth in anger.

"You're obviously one of his servants." The man said. "I would never forget the face of the man who slaughtered my whole village."

"Listen, he isn't…"

Sophitia was cut off when Siegfried placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

"It's all right." Siegfried said as he gently pushed Sophitia behind him. "I am Nightmare. So anyone who has a grudge against me, feel free to take it out."

People all started picking up stones and tossing them at Siegfried, who just stood there and took it quietly while holding Sophitia behind him so that she wouldn't get hit.

"Enough!"

The people stopped immediately to look where the voice had come from. They turned to see a soldier among the crowd, walking through them towards Siegfried.

"A royal guard? What's he doing here?" The people question as to why one of the Majesty's soldiers was here.

"Siegfried Schtauffen? Sophitia Alexandra?" The soldier asked.

"What?" Sophitia asked as she held Siegfried, who was covered in bruises.

"I will need you to come with me. Your Majesty wishes to see both of you." The soldier said.

Seeing as how they had no other option but to go with the soldier, they left with him, being taken to the castle.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter and again, review, please.<p> 


	6. Soul Alliance

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>As Siegfried and Sophitia entered the Wolfkrone Castle area, specifically the garden, Kilik, Xianghua, Cassandra, and Pyrrha saw them immediately, and also noticed the bruises on Siegfried and immediately went to him.<p>

"What happened to you?" Cassandra asked as she approached Siegfried and checked the wound on his head.

"Some idiots in the streets thought he was Nightmare and started throwing rocks at him." Sophitia said.

"Sophitia, they had every single right to be mad." Siegfried said.

"You were not harming anyone. They should have seen you were not the same person." Sophitia said as she looked for something to wipe of the small amount of blood in Siegfried's head.

"The princess wishes to see you." The soldier said as he took them into the castle.

As they entered the castle, they saw Hilde, sitting in her thrown, looking out the window, until she noticed them.

"Siegfried. Glad that you're here." The Wolfkrone princess said as she stood up and walked up to them.

"How many times do I have to answer you, Hilde?" Siegfried asked, having already turned down the woman's offers twice.

"You two know each other?" Sophitia asked.

"You must be Sophitia Alexandra, Kilik, Xianghua, and Cassandra Alexandra." Hilde replied. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Hildegard von Kron, princess of Wolfkrone."

"How do you two know each other?" Xianghua asked.

"I offered Siegfried mine and my army's aid in the battle against Nightmare. But he turned it down." Hilde said.

"Well, now that everyone has arrived, I guess I can summon everyone here." Hilde said. "Guards, please, bring our guests here."

Taki, Yoshimitsu, and Hwang were the first people to enter the room. Sophitia and Cassandra's face brightened in delight as they saw her.

"Taki!" Sophitia and Cassandra said as Sophitia went to hug her old friend.

"Hey. Sophitia, Cassandra. Didn't imagine seeing you here." Taki said.

"Why are you here?" Sophitia asked.

"We were heading to Ostrheinsburg, but then a guard came and said that we needed to come here." Taki said. "Didn't expect to see you here."

And that's when Taki noticed Siegfried, Soul Calibur on his back.

"You!" Taki said as she took out her kodachi and started heading towards Siegfried ready to kill him.

Siegfried remembered the girl from 7 years ago, when he'd faced her. He grabbed Soul Calibur and got ready to fight back.

"Taki, what are you doing?" Sophitia asked.

"He's dangerous, Sophitia. He has Soul Calibur. I need to kill him." Taki said. "You have no idea of the amount of destruction he can cause."

"He's my friend. He saved my daughter." Sophitia replied.

Taki looked back at her in surprise before looking at Siegfried. Could he really control Soul Calibur?

"I know that Soul Calibur is dangerous, but you can trust Siegfried. He can control." Sophitia said. "The sword won't be corrupted."

"It's as Siegfried told me. Soul Calibur's will is affected by that of its wielder." Cassandra said.

"…Fine. I just hope I don't come to regret this." Taki said as she placed away her weapon. "So, you have a daughter?"

"Yes, a son and a daughter. One of them is actually here right now. Pyrrha." Sophitia said, calling her daughter, who was beside Siegfried.

Pyrrha immediately went to her mother's side.

"I'd like you to meet an old friend of Mommy's. Her name is Taki; she saved my life a long time ago."

"Nice to meet you, Taki." Pyrrha said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Pyrrha." Taki said as she shook the little girl's hand, before looking at Sophitia. "She looks just like you."

Sophitia just laughed.

Taki then turned her attention to Siegfried, who was staring at her, remembering when he fought her 7 years ago.

"Well, I see you've grown up since the last time we met." Taki said.

"You two also know each other?" Kilik asked.

"Yeah, we had a battle 7 years ago." Siegfried said.

"I can see that you're no longer that same naïve, cocky boy I once met." Taki said.

At that moment, another group entered the castle, composed of Maxi, Mitsurugi, and Rock.

"Maxi!" Xianghua cried in delight as she went to hug her old companion followed by Kilik.

"Hey, guys. What're you doing here?" Maxi asked, confused as he looked at Xianghua and Kilik.

"We're supposed to be the ones asking that question." Kilik said.

"The princess asked me here. Not bad, huh?" Maxi said, swiping his hair, until he saw Hilde. "And I assume that's her."

Maxi immediately went to her, before getting down on one knee and taking her hand.

"Princess Hilde, I presume. It's a pleasure to meet you." Maxi said as he lightly kissed Hilde's hand.

"Come on, Maxi, get up." Kilik said.

"Fine." Maxi said as he stood up.

And then he saw Taki.

"Well, just one beautiful lady after another." Maxi said as he started walking towards her.

Taki glared at him.

"Sophitia."

The Greek turned to see Rock.

"Rock, hey!" Sophitia said as she hugged him.

"I've been fine, thanks to you. You helped me realize Bangoo was all that I needed all those years ago." Rock said.

"My pleasure."

"And I take it that's your daughter." Rock said, looking down at Sophitia, who was slightly scared of the man in Rhino mask.

"Yeah. There's no need to be scared Pyrrha, he's also another friend of Mom's. His name is Rock and he's a real nice guy." Sophitia said as she picked up her daughter.

"Pleasure in meeting you, Pyrrha." Rock said as she lifted his mask so the little girl could have a better look at his face.

Pyrrha timidly replied to the introduction.

"Well, what do you know? My three rivals, all here." Mitsurugi said, looking at Taki, Siegfried, and Hwang. He grabbed his sword, ready for what would be the best fight of his life.

"Didn't expect seeing you two here." Hwang said, looking at Mitsurugi and Maxi.

"Oh, you." Maxi said.

"You know him?" Xianghua asked.

"Yeah, I kicked his ass 4 years ago."

Hwang glared at Maxi.

"Can we all please just calm down." Hilde said.

As Hilde said that, Mi-na group, which consisted of Yun-seong, Talim, and Amy entered the room.

"Mi-na, Yun-seong." Hwang said as he headed towards his friends.

"Hi, Hwang." Mi-na said as she hugged her friend.

"Hey, Hwang." Yun-seong said.

"Hey, you two." Hwang said as he hugged his two friends.

"What're you doing with her…and him?" Yun-seong said as he looked at Taki and Yoshimitsu, and immediately knew they were Japanese.

"They're different." Hwang said. "We can trust them."

"Trust them? They're enemies of our country!" Yun-seong said.

"They're not even involved in the war. Believe me, you can trust them." Hwang argued.

"Fine. What about him?" Yun-seong said, pointing with his head at the Mitsurugi.

"Yeah, he's an enemy." Hwang said as he took out his sword.

"Great." Yun-seong replied as he also took out his sword.

Mitsurugi grinned as took out his katana to defend himself when Maxi's nunchaku intercepted Hwang's attack.

"Not so fast. That's my friend." Maxi said as he pushed Hwang back.

"Don't worry about it, Maxi. I've taken down armies. These two should be no sweat." Mitsurugi said.

Yun-seong and Hwang's narrowed their eyes at him.

"Would you all please just calm down!" Hilde demanded.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Yun-seong asked.

"She's the princess." Hwang replied.

"…Okay, I take back what I just said." Yun-seong said.

"Can you think about something that isn't killing each other for a moment?" Hilde asked.

"Sorry, princess, but if that's what you wanted, you shouldn't have brought three warring warriors into the same room." Yun-seong said as he got ready to fight Mitsurugi.

Until crystal spikes emerged from the ground in between Yun-seong, Hwang, and Mitsurugi, and everyone looked at Siegfried, who stabbed his sword into the floor.

"She said enough." Siegfred said.

For the first time since everyone entered the room, they seemed to notice Siegfried's sword.

"That's Soul Calibur." Maxi said, looking at the crystal sword.

"Well, looks like we nearly missed the party."

Everyone looked to the side to see Ivy and Setsuka. Sophitia immediately covered Pyrrha's eyes.

"Who's the inappropriately dressed woman?" Hwang asked.

"Shut up."

"I remember you." Mi-na said, looking at you.

"So do I."

"What're you doing here?" Taki asked.

"No way to greet an old friend, is it?" Ivy asked.

Taki glared at Ivy.

"So, the woman with the parasol is also here." Mitsurugi said, looking at Setsuka.

"And I still have a score to settle with you." Setsuka replied.

Hilde wondered if bringing them all at the same time was a good idea. They would most likely end up killing each other before fighting Nightmare's army.

"Ivy is my alchemist advisor. I heard she had some experience with Soul Edge, so I asked for her advice. She heard about my quest against Nightmare's army and offered to become my advisor." Hilde answered.

"Considering that her father, Cervantes, used to wield Soul Edge, it is no surprise." Taki said.

"That's one thing we share in common. Our hate for my father." Ivy said.

"I already knew she was Cervantes daughter." Hilde replied.

"And you trust her?" Taki asked.

"I do."

"So, what's Setsuka doing here?" Mitsurugi asked.

"I met Ivy while I was traveling." Setsuka said.

"I called all of you here for a reason." Hilde said, before something else interrupted her. "We are all connected, in some way or another, through the Soul Swords. I had my soldiers collect information on you."

Hilde revealed all of their connections, such as how Kilik and Mi-na were trained by Edge Master, and how Maxi was trained by Li Long.

"We were each chosen by destiny in the battle of the Soul Swords." Hilde said.

As Siegfried started to leave, Hilde called him back.

"Siegfried, where are you going?"

"I don't know when you'll get the message, or how many times I have to say it, but I have no intention of working with you."

"You seemed to have no problem with working with them." Hilde said, pointing at Sophitia, Cassandra, Kilik, and Xianghua.

"They're different. They I was just planning on going to Ostrheinsburg with them. I wasn't going to let them participate in my fight." Siegfried replied.

"Siegfried, I know who you were." Hilde said. "I know you were Nightmare."

Everyone looked in shock at Siegfried.

"What do you mean was Nightmare?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"When I defeated Cervantes 7 years ago and became Soul Edge's new host, I became Nightmare. That's when the Evil Seed was spread around the world. Eventually, I became the sword's host, Nightmare, but the man named Raphael freed me from the sword's influence. But I was only separated from the Nightmare. He still existed."

"So you were the previous host of Nightmare." Mi-na asked.

Siegfried nodded.

"Siegfried, I understand this must feel personal for you. But you have to let us help. You can't face him and his army alone." Hilde said. "We all have the same objective. We might as well work together rather than try to solve each on our own."

"She's right, Siegfried." Kilik said.

"We do have a higher chance of winning." Setsuka said.

"…Fine." Siegfried said, finally giving up after everyone tried to get him to join them.

"Great. It's good to have Soul Calibur's wielder by my side." Hilde said.

"Were you heading to Ostrheinsburg to stop Nightmare, also?" Siegfried asked, looking at Taki.

"Not only that. It was to stop Soul Calibur and Soul Edge from clashing again." Taki said. "I was there. At the Lost Cathedral. I saw what can happen when Soul Calibur and Soul Edge clash. It's dangerous for them to even be near each other. They have the power to demolish everything around them. They're a danger to the world."

"But Soul Calibur is also the only chance we have of winning this war." Yun-seong said.

"Then I guess everyone also agrees that Siegfried should be the leader." Sophitia said.

"No." Siegfried replied.

"Everyone in favor?" Hilde asked.

Everyone, with an exception of Siegfried and Mitsurugi raised their hands.

"Mitsurugi, you're against?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"I don't care. I just want to fight." Mitsurugi said in a bored tone.

"Well, the majority is still in favor, so Siegfried is the commander, along with me." Hilde said.

"What if the two of you have different opinions?" Maxi asked.

"Then do as Siegfried says, he knows best." Hilde replied. "The battle will only take place 2 and a half months from now. Nightmare is still building up his army. I also want to wait to see if more people will join my cause. I don't want to take any chances. If you want to stay in Wolfkrone, you can stay at a housing nearby the castle. I have made it so that your accommodations are free. If you want to go back home for the mean time, they you are free to go."

"Okay, see you later, Hilde." Siegfried said as he and the others left, accompanied by the guards to the housing, which also had a bar beside it.

After everyone left their items at their rooms they went there. Most of them were dispersed. Taki was looking out the window while Maxi tried to hit on her. Mitsurugi was on the counter drinking as much as he could.

"Excuse me, is there anything you'd like?" The waitress asked.

They all asked for their orders and the waitress.

"So, Siegfried, where are you heading now?" Cassandra asked.

"Not sure. Maybe I'll go back home." Siegfried replied.

"Why don't you come with us to Athens?" Sophitia suggested. "I…I think you'll like the place. You can stay for a few days."

"…So, what are you two, a couple?" Mi-na asked.

"No." Siegfried and Sophitia replied simultaneously.

"So, how does that crystal armor of yours work?" Yun-seong asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How does it work? How do you take it off if it's crystallized?"

"The crystal evaporates when I want it to." Siegfried said.

"Cool." Rock replied.

The waitress then came back with their orders.

"Listen, I have to go quickly to my room. I think I forgot something. I'll be right back." Siegfried said as he stood up and started leaving.

"Wait, I'll go help. I can check up on Pyrrha also." Sophitia said as she stood up and went with Siegfried.

"I see lovebirds." Cassandra sang when the two were out of the bar.

"Excuse me."

The group looked to see the waitress, standing there, blushing deeply.

"Um, I'm sorry for bothering, but what was the name of your friend?"

"Why?" Xianghua asked.

"Well, I noticed he didn't ask for anything, and he looked kinda cute…so…I was…" The waitress said, becoming even more red in the face.

And that's when they realized the food she was carrying.

"Oh yeah. He's name is Siegfried, he's in the housing right beside this bar." Cassandra said.

"Thank you." The waitress said as she left.

"I'm gonna love this." Cassandra said as she went to watch.

"Me too." Xianghua said.

A while after that, at the housing, once Siegfried had checked on what he came to check, he was ready to go back to the bar, he was just waiting for Sophitia. She had already checked on Pyrrha, but he was just waiting for her to let her daughter in the room, near Soul Calibur.

He heard a knock on the door and opened to see the waitress.

"Why are you guys here?" Cassandra asked, looking at Taki, Kilik, Mitsurugi, and Mi-na as they looked through the window, kneeling down so no one would see them.

"I think this will be fun." Taki said.

"Same." Kilik said.

"Bored." Mitsurugi replied.

"I think this is kinda romantic." Mi-na said.

"What are you doing?"

The others turned to see Hilde looking at them, and Cassandra and Xianghua quickly pulled her down.

"Watch, this is going to be fun." Xianghua said plainly.

"Oh, hey." Siegfried said, recognizing the woman.

"Hi. I noticed you didn't ask anything, so I thought maybe I could bring you this." The waitress said as she gave Siegfried some food. "On the house."

"Oh, thank you." Siegfried said as he ate a piece of the food and placed it on the table.

That moment, Sophitia arrived from the room where she left Pyrrha, but stopped once she saw the waitress.

"Actually, um. The reason why I really came here is because…I was wondering if by any chance you would like to go out." The waitress said.

"Oh…um…Sure." Siegfried said. "Do you want to go out for a walk? Or eat some other place?"

"Sure." The waitress said.

"…Horny bitch." Sophitia said a little louder and not so discreetly as she intended to.

Siegfried and the waitress looked at her, finally noticing she was there.

Cassandra had to cover her mouth not to burst out laughing and ended up rolling on the floor. Xianghua, Hilde, and Taki just smiled, finding it funny and cute the Athenian girl's reaction. Kilik was laughing so hard, he was fortunately not making any sound. As for Mitsurugi…well he was still waiting for a catfight.

Sophitia, finally realizing that they had heard her, reached for her sword and shield and started to act as if she was playing with them, making one call the other a horny bitch.

"Sorry for interrupting, didn't realize you were there." Sophitia said. "Well, go ahead. We'll be fine. Enjoy yourself Siegfried."

"Um…Okay then." Siegfried said, as the waitress grabbed Siegfried and pulled him out into the streets.

Once she was alone, Sophitia punched the wall, repeating the same lines over and over in her head.

"I am **not** jealous. I'm married."

"…That's it? Where's the fight?" Mitsurugi asked. "Man, this blows."

The swordsman got up and left, followed by the other's who were still laughing.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked the chapter. It might be a while before I update. Please review, and thanks to deathwing for reviewing.<p> 


End file.
